The radio itself in portable/plug-in form has been around since 1969 and radios in various vehicles first came into play in the 1930's. Technology has greatly advanced since the early 1900's and has given us many new ways to enjoy listening to live radio.
A few things that we haven't really had the luxury or abilities to do with radio, are the options to record/save/store, pause, rewind, or even fast forward live feeds on AM/FM/XM - HD channels in a vehicle, on a boom box alarm clock radio, or even MP3and mobile devices. My innovative idea will change this. This is a great luxury to have in many scenarios. To name a few, catching something said on the radio that you might have missed. Recording a segment of radio on a favorite station that you know you will not be able to hear entirely. Having to answer an important phone call from (children, client, spouse, or boss) through your Bluetooth device on your digital color touch screen radio, but you really wanted to finish listening to a particular broadcast. My vision is to create/provide capabilities for a vehicle stereo, boom box radio, alarm clock radio, MP3devices and even cellular mobile devices, with the abilities to eliminate those very scenarios by being able to; record, pause, fast forward, rewind, and with the touch of a “Live Radio” button catch back up to the live feeds that are currently playing on the radio wherever you are.
There are different cases/obligations that can come about while listening to the radio whether it be in the car, at the office, or even at home in which you are enjoying what is on the radio; be it a song, a talk show, news, weather, or a game broadcast and you miss it. Now an individual would have the options to pause the live radio feed or even set it to record so that they can attend to the obligations and then play after pausing or pull up recordings later after recording the segments, hear them at a more appropriate time. I believe that this innovative idea of mine is a total game changer and will really be convenient and much appreciated by consumers nationwide.